He Would Not Glow Red
by Paradox de la Paladino
Summary: As soon as Ezio leaves the boat from Roma, he feels an instant attraction to Tarik and his curiosity about the man leads him to seek Tarik out. A story about quick attraction and an unthinkable lust. Yaoi. Tarik/Ezio.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fandom of Assassin's Creed or anything Ubisoft. I do not own the characters. I make no profit, money, etc. from it. I own nothing. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I never thought I would pair these two but a few pictures from Sunsetagain (search Deviant Art – a talented artist) made me conjure up this fanfic. I'm sad to say this may be the first fanfic about Tarik/Ezio and I'm surprised at the lack of Revelations fanfictions on the internet.

Also, I know Tarik's eyes are brown, but for the sake of this story I made them a cool, steely grey, which I think fits his personality much more.

Thank you to AG for being my Beta reader! :)

**For the missing scene:**

Go to the AdultFanfiction website (Note: You will need to "prove" you're over 18, mostly by writing in whatever birthday you want and typing something like "X" in the signature box)

On the left hand side, look for the "Archives" and under that look for "Games"

Click on "Games"

Under the "A to F" (on the left) Find "Assassin's Creed"

My fanfic should be either at the top or close to it

* * *

><p>I remember how I felt that day when I stepped off the boat. The air of this new and unknown city had given me a sliver of youth that I had not felt in some time. Some student that I had met on my voyage to Constantinople was still chattering away about its history and why it had many names. In truth, I was only half listening, but my face did not betray my inattention. Instead, I was focusing on the new sights before me. When no one was paying me any attention I turned on my hidden sight so that I might see more clearly the city that lay before me. I noticed a lot of red and some white, but hidden amongst this colorful sea of people I saw the faintest glimmer of blue. I narrowed my eyes as if hoping this action would give me stronger vision. I could barely see the figure glowing in blue. He seemed to be a solider with a rather unique helmet; however, I couldn't see his face. Before I had a chance to glance at his face, he had finished talking with men who wore masks and briskly walked away.<p>

"…so welcome to Constantinople," the student finished saying, breathless as he spoke the last word.

"Thank you for the introduction, I look forward to exploring this great city," I smoothly added. After a few more meaningless words exchanged I made my way to the Assassin's headquarters.

Opening my new hook blade, I studied its curved style and couldn't wait to write to Claudia so that my Italian counterparts could make use of this new technology. Although the city was foreign to me, the cobblestones beneath my feet made me feel secure since they reminded me of Roma. However, every time I started to feel like I was used to Constantinople, I would see something that proved me wrong. In a corner, a group of men were playing some game that looked similar to chess, but with different pieces, and were smoking out of a strange contraption. A woman, covered from head to toe, was drying her laundry above me; meanwhile, another one wearing scant clothing was dancing in the street with other similar woman while a man was blowing fire.

The buildings all looked the same to me, since they were built out of the same wood and in the same style. I was trying very hard to remember where the eccentric Turk Yusuf had told me to go, but the more I wandered the streets of Constantinople, the more I started to feel like I would need some sort of bread crumbs to find my way back home. I almost bought a map at the bookstore, before realizing that everything was written in Arabic and since all the writing looked like squiggles to my eyes, I would be no better in finding my way then if I ran around aimlessly.

Turning a corner, I finally spotted my destination. If Yusuf had not been more thorough in his description I would never have found the bazaar. Unfortunately, I failed to listen more carefully because as I entered the bazaar I knew I would get lost. A few minutes later I had passed the same doctor's shop. I cursed under my breath.

I decided to keep walking in hope that maybe I could make sense of the catacombs when I spotted the same helmet I had seen from the ship. Instinctively blending with a crowd, I feigned interest in their words, all the while my eyes wandered back to the interesting man.

"I will bring my recipe to the mosque tomorrow! You will see, it's not very complicated. Especially now the spice merchant has reopened! Everything you need is a stone's throw away," a woman excitedly exclaimed.

"It seems life is returning to normal. At least my son has been hired as a scribe by the Pasha. My husband is making him fine silken robes and if they are to the Pasha's taste he will order five more immediately!" The proud mother beamed as she told the others of her good fortune. (1)

Although I seemed very interested in their news, my eyes remained focused on the man I noticed earlier. His face finally turned and I felt as if his eyes met mine and small shudder ran through me. Fear? No, not fear. I would have felt defensive. Before I had a chance to diagnose my reaction, he said something to the masked men, whom I know now to be Janissaries, and walked away. Once he was out of my eyesight, I quickly disengaged myself from the crowd I was hiding in and followed. I had no real business with this man but he intrigued me because I wanted to know what the shudder I felt earlier meant. The fact that he glowed blue and not red also worked to further my curiosity.

I turned a corner and he was nowhere in sight. After making another quick scan of the area, I decided to actually accomplish what Yusuf sent me here to do. I began looking at the different stalls in hopes of finding the bomb casing that I needed to take to someone named Pieri Reis, who apparently also lived somewhere within the confines of the bazaar. I barely found my way into the bazaar and I was doubtful that I could find a man who hides in it.

I looked around at the various stalls and noticed interesting things, although nothing I was looking for. Some Persian rugs in the corner, some salt from Africa, a lone minstrel instrument that I could only guess came from back home. What other country would subject their citizens to such debauchery of the ear drums?

I was digging through what seemed to be a trough, but since it had a multitude of things I had hoped that I could dig through the garbage and find what I was looking for. Towards the bottom, I finally saw the casing of what could only be a bomb shell. As I reached for it, so did another –

"Ah, I see we are of like-mind, yes?" I heard a man say as his fingers ghosted against mine and then curled around the other side of the bomb casing. There it was again – that _shudder_. I looked up into the eyes of the man I was following earlier. I only held his gaze for a moment, but in that moment I felt drawn to his cool grey eyes – strong-willed with a small sliver of the gentle heart that lay beneath the rigid armor.

"Yes . . . I have been looking for this for some time. I'm still not used to the layout of this . . . bazaar," I said as I wrapped my tongue around the strange foreign word.

"I will let you have the casing this time," he said as he winked. "I know the bazaar can be a hard place to navigate," he stated as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I was too mesmerized by his cool eyes and his warm grip on my shoulder to notice that the bomb casing was only in my hand.

Still holding the bomb casing, I watched him go, all the while feeling drawn towards this interesting figure.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I was following a man I did not know to a place I would probably never navigate myself out of, but I could not help but want that strange feeling again. Feeling a little paranoid, I took to the rooftops and quietly followed him, killing a few annoying guards along the way.<p>

Unlike me, the man obviously knew the streets. Had I stayed on the ground I would have surely lost him since he took small, meandering streets I would never have noticed. A guard from behind me startled me and after I finished him off I looked around for the man again. Regrettably, I had lost him. I cursed aloud. I decided my aimless quest was over as I climbed off a rooftop. Unfortunately, I was not as spry as I used to be and managed to slip and fall a few meters down, effectively knocking someone else off balance.

"What in the hell –" the man angrily barked.

"Mi dispiace," I began in Italian before noticing the man I knocked off balance was the one I was stalking earlier.

"You're the man from the bazaar who bested me for the bomb casing," he stated. I did not know how to reply at first. I realized I did not plan what to say to this man once I met him again. Light on my feet I came up with the only excuse I could muster.

"Yes. I decided that I do not need this after all," I said as I handed him the bomb casing, knowing later Yusuf would probably send me back to the strange catacombs of the bazaar. He looked taken aback before he took it out of my hand.

"Thank you, stranger. I have to admit, I have never had someone follow me just to give me a . . . bomb casing. However . . . I prefer tulips," he joked. "What is your name?"

"Ezio Auditore," I answered as I did a little bow.

"An Italian in Constaninople? What business could you possibly have here?" I do not know which threw me off guard more; the fact that he could discern from my name that I was Italian or the fact that he was so blunt in his approach.

"I just arrived on the boat to Constantinople today. I have some business to attend to."

"Such as?" Another straight forward question.

"I am seeing what new modern advances Constantinople could offer Italia."

"Interesting," he said as he stared at me as if looking for answers. A silence passed between us before he broke it, "I do not mean to be rude. I am Tarik Barletti. Pleased to meet you."

"You as well."

"So, Ezio, have you had time to get used to this city or explore the beautiful sights or do you like perching on rooftops and falling onto strangers?" He laughed again, with a warm vibration of baritone.

"I have not had time to explore Constantinople. I find that sometimes using rooftops are helpful in a city I do not know." He looked at me for a few moments.

"Well, I'm on my way to go to the Hagia Sofia, my favorite reading spot. The Hagia Sofia is a renowned landmark. Have you seen it?

"I have not yet had the opportunity."

Ah, a real shame! I'm going there now; would you like to join me?"

"I see no reason why not."

"Excellent. This way," He gestured in front of us.

As we began our walk towards the Hagia Sofia, Tarik pointed out a few more sites and told me a little about the city. He told me there were many Greek, Turks as well as Arabs and that I would soon grow used to the various languages floating around. He pointed out the Romanies, who I had seen earlier, as well as other various groups. Along the way he pointed out a book shop that I should visit later because they sometimes had books that were a rare find. I was so entranced by this new city that I was barely paying attention to where I was going and ended up almost crashing into him as he came to a stop.

"There it is. The Hagia Sofia. What do you think?"

"Magnifico," I breathed as I took the sight in front of me. I looked at the grand building in front of me with its large spires pointing towards the heavens. I noticed a beautiful garden at the Hagia Sofia's base with tulips growing in abundance.

"I assume this is where you do your reading?" I gestured towards the garden. "I see the tulips are in full bloom," I alluded to his previous jest. He laughed.

"No, not here. There," he said as he pointed to the top of a dome. "The view is much better," he explained.

"So, it seems I'm not the only one who likes to climb," I smirked. He smiled.

"You look like a man in shape. How about a race to the top? However, I must warn you, falling will not be in your best interest."

"I accept," I answered.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth he was already running towards a wall. Not to be out done, I ran to the lattice growing with tulips and began to make my way upwards. I underestimated Tarik's climbing abilities and barely kept up with him as he skillfully made his way up the Hagia Sofia, while I was more careful in selecting surer ledges. With my adrenaline rushing, I stopped noticing where he was and focused on climbing up as swiftly as I could. As soon as I reached the top, I wanted to celebrate – before I saw him there laughing.

"At least you did not fall. It's a long way down," he stood with his arms akimbo, and a glint of humor in his eye.

"Yes, that would be unfortunate," I answered as I tried to even my breathing. Tarik went to the stone wall and dislodged a loose stone, revealing a book within its confines.

"This one is my favorite. 1001 Arabian Nights. Have you heard of it?"

"I do not think I have."

"It's a fabulous story. I leave random books up here and sometimes I forget which ones I have in my study and which are hidden here. I will take this with me, as I have been missing it for some time." He dusted off the book and after looking at it, placed it within his tunic. "What do you make of the view?"

I looked around and I could see numerous spires – minarets, I think Yusuf called them. I noticed the meandering streets, unlike the grid structure of Roma. A noticed a few other buildings which looked like they might contain a secret. I made a mental note to explore them later.

"Very beautiful. I should devote more time to looking around Constantinople while I'm here."

"That would be a wise decision," he absentmindedly answered as he stood next to me and surveyed the view. The next few moments passed by in companionable silence, each of us were in our own thoughts. I glanced over at him and saw that he was starting straight – his gaze unwavering, with a troubled look on his face. I looked forward as well, but I could not see anything that would particularly catch my attention as it had apparently had his. He broke the silence first.

Ezio, it has been nice showing you around, but I have some business of my own to take care off. Shall we head down?"

"Of course," I felt a pang of disappointment grip me as I realized that our adventure was over.

"Over there. There's a zipline we can use. Have you used one?"

"Yes, once."

"Splendid," he said as he made his way over to the zipline. He attached a hook to it and quickly made his way down. I used my new hook blade and followed. Unfortunately, I was not used to the landing and crashed into Tarik as soon as he turned around.

I felt an embarrassment creep over me and it was not due to falling on Tarik, but rather the compromising position we seemed to be in. Even more confusing, I seemed to enjoy his strong warm body beneath mine.

"You do make a habit of this, don't you?" He smiled up at me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Mi dispiace," I managed to stammer out. "I do not mean to."

"No problem, afandi," he said as he slowly got up and gave me a hand to help me up.

"Do you need help getting off the rooftops or can you manage?" He grinned.

"I think I can manage."

"Alright then, Ezio. It has been fun and maybe I will see you again. Take care," he said as he climbed down.

I stood there for a few moments longer, trying to put the pieces together. His blue glow, the shudder I felt when he looked at me and how my body reacted to being pressed against him. Maybe I was developing a slow obsession with this man, whom I barely knew. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze that came over me before I remembered that I needed to find my way back to the bazaar.

* * *

><p>Days had passed since I had first met Tarik and Yusuf had kept me busy, running around to meet the Romanies, the Thieves and the Mercenaries. Eventually, I did find my way back to the bazaar that night and miraculously found another bomb casing. An hour or so later, I managed to locate Pieri Reis and begin my training in using bombs. No matter what I did, I found that Tarik was not far from my thoughts. I finally realized that I like the man because he seemed strong-willed, with a clear plan and the determination to carry it out. Naturally, I found myself attracted to such men. Trying as hard as I could, I could not suppress my feelings towards him. Many times I wandered around hoping to accidentally run into him again.<p>

On a day when my tasks were few, I decided that I would stop running away from what I was feeling and decided to seek Tarik out. I walked around the crowds for a long time, trying to catch a whisper of his name. Luckily, I ran into an irate rug dealer in the bazaar who informed me that Tarik was the leader of the Janissaries so I decided to find their camp in hope of finding him.

A Janissary caught my eye and I decided to follow him in hopes that he would lead me to the camp. Once again, I took to the roofs. Luckily, the man seemed in a hurry and it was refreshing to follow someone who was quick and knew his way around. I finally reached the last rooftop before a clearing and instantly recognized a camp. The Janissary quickly made his way inside as I began to assess the best way in. I walked around the perimeter of the camp and soon realized that it was heavily guarded and if I killed a few Janissaries on my way in, I was pretty sure someone would notice and raise an alarm. I then decided that posing as a Janissary was my best option. I immediately retreated within the city to find a lone Janissary that I could quickly kill and hide his body within one of the many haystacks around the city.

I ambled around the rooftops until I found a group of guards with a Janissary among them. A few meters away was a haystack and I quickly dived into it and waited. Waiting was pure agony. The man seemed quite engaged in his conversation and I almost thought that he would never pass by. I was unaware how much time passed by before he seemed to finally make his way over to me. Unfortunately, he went too far from the haystack so after he had passed I jumped out and decided to follow him for a better opportunity. After some time he took a small, meandering street that was far from the crowds and I took my chance. I jumped on him and slit his throat, careful not to damage or stain his clothing. I dragged the man further into the alley and began to change my clothes. I left him in the alley deciding that the likelihood that someone would find him would be slim and I made my way back to the camp.

* * *

><p>I started at the camp for some time before I finally decided to go in through the front. The Janissaries guarding the camp greeted me and I have them a slight nod before I went in. As soon as I was inside, I looked around and tried to use my hidden sense in order to find Tarik, but to no avail. I sat on a random bench and contemplated my next move. I looked around and noticed that a few of the Janissaries had assembled into groups and were heatedly discussing something. I noticed a man walking from group to group quickly talking to them before walking away nodding. After a while he stopped before me.<p>

"What is your name?"

"Al Salim," I quickly answered, using the first name I could think of. He furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes went wide.

"There he is!" He screamed and all at once chaos broke out as every Janissary group rushed towards me with blades. I got on my feet and quickly took out my sword as I engaged them in battle. I managed to kill a few before I felt a heavy object strike my head from behind and everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I reopened my eyes, I was being dragged by two Janissaries on either side of me and I was deposited in front of Tarik. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw coldness in them – gone was the warmth. Before I had time to say or do anything, he tore off my mask and barely suppressed surprise although I saw it in his eyes. He looked confused.<p>

"Strip him. He doesn't belong in our uniform. Bring him to me when you are done."

The statement was as cold and calculating as his stare. The next thing I knew I was being dragged inside a tent where at least five Janissaries were busy taking off my boots, tunic, hat and everything else – including my sword. I was left in nothing but my original pants and long-sleeved shirt, which were tight and thin so that they fit easily under my assassin armor. After they were done disrobing me, they continued to drag me out of the tent I was in and across the camp to another larger tent.

"Leave him," Tarik commanded.

"Should we bind him?"

"Don't bother."

Without another word, the Janissaries promptly dropped me on the ground before exiting. I looked up to see Tarik mixing a drink at his desk. His helmet was placed on his desk and the heavier parts of his armor were gone. He, too, was wearing only the garments he wore underneath his armor. He looked tired and worn, as if many things were plaguing his mind. Taking the drink in his hand, he took a sip and I could see confusion pan over his face. After a few more sips, he put down his drink and walked over to me. He looked at me for a long time as if my face had his answers.

"I have done you no harm. But you, you killed one of my men and took his clothing and now three more lie dead."

I did not know how to reply so I stayed silent, waiting for him to kill me. He turned around to adjust a lamp. Using the opportunity, I turned on my hidden sense. He was still blue. Would this man still kill me for what I had done?

"Your mission, Italian, does it involve me as your enemy?" His question knocked me out of my reverie.

"No," I answered quickly.

"Then why!" He yelled. "Why would you do this!"

I had no answer. At least, I had no answer that would even remotely satisfy him. What was I to say? I saw you on the boat and followed you? I'm drawn to you for unknown reasons? He would probably laugh before he slit my throat and throw my body in the river. I stayed silent once more, sitting on the ground, my arms unbound but useless at my sides.

He continued to look at me before he walked over to me and fisted both of his hands into my shirt and lifted me off the ground. For a minute I was stunned that someone could lift me up as if I weighed no more than a sack of grain, before I realized I was wearing close to nothing.

"Tell me!" he yelled as he searched my eyes for an answer. "If I am not your enemy and I assume you have no reason to despise me. Why such treachery?" He barked his last statement at me. I averted my eyes because I couldn't bear to look into the eyes I once admired without telling a truth I doubted they wanted to hear. Seeing as he would not get his answer in such a manner, he dropped me promptly into a chair.

I saw his hand moving towards my face and I winced as I anticipating a painful hit. Instead, he rested it onto my cheek.

"Why Ezio?" The softness of his voice made me relax and I slightly leaned into his touch, closing my eyes to feel its warmth. I didn't think he would not notice.

He noticed. His eyes were once more filled with confusion. He removed his hand and left me to go back to his drink, all the while looking at me, analyzing me. After he finished his drink, he walked towards me once again. This time I met his gaze. Suddenly, I could not read his eyes and a fear slowly creeped over me.

He looked at me before running two fingers along my jaw line finally resting his thumb lightly on my chin. He tilted my face towards him.

"What a strange way to show affection," his words were low, close to a whisper. I opened my mouth in reply and suddenly found his on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the abridged version for but if you want the full scene, please see my beginning Author's Notes.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to keep your sword. You should leave this way," he gestured towards the back of the tent. "There is a wall directly outside, which I'm sure you could climb and then there are a few rooftops to help you to the ground."<p>

"Thank you. What are you going to tell your men?"

"I will think of something," Tarik said as his eyes wandered to the corner of his tent, where a few bags of grain lay.

"I supposed you could put them together in a black bag and throw them in the river," I added helpfully.

"Yes, that seems like a good plan." I turned to leave before he caught my arm and pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Stay out of trouble."

"I doubt I could manage that," I said as I turned and began walking away.

"And Ezio," he called after me. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Next time, bring me tulips. I don't want you to think I'm easy," he winked. I laughed before I turned around and began to scale the wall behind me.

* * *

><p>There he was, walking beneath my perch. I had learned from my previous mistake so when I found a Janissary, I made sure to leave him where no one would find him before I took his armor.<p>

Instantly, Suleman's voice came into my head, "Do what must be done," but I felt a strange twist in my stomach. I dismissed the feeling as just my nerves; however, if I had more time to think, I would have realized that I never have doubts about my target. Suleiman had asked me to kill a man whom I did not want to kill. A man with whom I shared a most intimate moment.

Maybe this one was different? No, I had seen him conspiring, didn't I? What if he was just blending in to get information, much like I was posing right now as one of his Janissary guards? Throwing my instinct away, I jumped down onto Tarik, with my blade ready, before my logic had a chance to change my mind.

" . . . I was planning an ambush of my own."

"What proof do you have of this?" I asked, hoping that he was lying and that he really was a traitor.

"Here," he handed me map. "This will lead you to the Byzantines."

"You have done well, Tarik. Forgive me."

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" He smiled weakly. "At least . . . now I know what you were doing in Constantinople. Protect my homeland, Assassin."

As I watched him die, I could not stop thinking that he would not glow red. I had wished beyond all reasonable doubts that I was wrong, but I thought those were just my emotions speaking, rather than my instincts. For once, I wish I had listened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So much for a one-shot right? Over 5,000 words! I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review! It makes me write more. *hint*

(1) Yes, that is real bazaar talk. I spent an hour wandering the bazaar and wrote down their conversations. What can I say? I like to make my stories as accurate and as realistic as possible.


End file.
